I'm Bored!
by Sadz0012
Summary: Dante, Nero, Mina My friend and i are extreamly bored and don't know what to do... so we try brainstorming about it... one-shot, better then the summery i can assure you that!


**Sakuraharuno0012: another one-shot… if I'm taking long with my Naruto story, just bear with me because I'm lazy ok… and also, I'm Sadiyah and my friend in here is Mina.**

**R&R Please.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(A/N: …or just a random comment…)

**I'm Bored!**

_Sadiyah's P.O.V._

"I'm bored…" I announced.

"I'm hungry…" Dante exclaimed.

"I'm tired!!!" Nero wined.

"I'm lazy…" Mina pressed.

"I'm busy…" Lady walked out of the door.

"…abandoner…" Mina said.

"You always say that!" I yelled.

"Well you always say 'I'm bored!'"

"And… your point…"

"Nothing…"

"Who needs her anyways!? We can do something, anything, without her!"

"Like…" Trish asked.

"Like… go crazy!" Mina said.

"I'm going to go shopping…" Trish said and left to the mall.

"Finally all the 'women' are gone! Now we can do something!" Mina said. (Mina and I are also girls but we're tomboys ok!)

"Hey what am I!!??" Lucia said.

"Get out and take a walk…" I suggested then she hmph-ed and left.

"So what crazy thing did you have in mind…?" Nero asked to Mina.

"I'm too hungry, lazy and tired to do anything crazy today…?" Dante moaned.

"I'll buy you pizza on the way…" I said.

"Crazy train! Here I come!"

"So~… raid the park…" I asked.

"Nah! The police banded us from the park for pointing guns at kids." Nero exclaimed. We all turned our heads towards Mina.

"What!!?? The kid was pissing me off!" she screamed.

"Ok… um… raid the mall…" I suggested.

"Nope! Last time Nero got caught and sent to jail for three days! And also Trish is there!" Dante announced.

"It was horrible in jail! They made me wear orange suits; I even shared a cell with a weird, psycho! The food was bad and… so much more! Don't let me relive the horror!" Nero cowered in the corner of the room.

"We bailed you out didn't we…?" Mina said.

"After three days of pure torture!"

"Ok… uh… hunt for fun…" I asked.

"Nope! I hate the smell of animal blood! After I smell that then I need human blood or else!" Mina said. I hung my head low. (For the record, Mina's a vampire…)

"Go for a walk…"

"Boring!" Nero yelled.

"Hunt demons…"

"That's work…" Dante said lazily.

"Travel somewhere…"

"I don't feel like traveling…" Mina said.

"Buy an ice cream…"

"I want!" Dante screamed.

"Go buy it yourself then!" Mina yelled.

"I'm too lazy so you go buy it for me…"

"I am not anyone's servant! Either you go or no one goes!"

"Then just forget it!" Damn it!

"Train…"

"That's work…" Dante exclaimed.

"Buy something…"

"I don't want to shop…" Nero wined.

"Buy candy…"

"That's just you Sadiyah…" Mina retorted.

"Burn an abandoned house…"

"Last time we did that, we actually killed ten people…" Nero said.

"And whose fault is that!" Mina snapped.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know it wasn't abandoned!?"

"Oh geez, I don't know, maybe because THERE WERE PEOPLE LIVING INSIDE! Then you made me kill twelve people, INCLUDING THE TWO POLICE MEN WHO WANTED TO KILL US!!" Mina yelled and Nero just stood on the side.

"Also everyone outside the building was screaming 'INFERNO! INFERNO!' and running around panicking…" I added. "We were lucky to escape the firefighters or else-…"

"Or else what, exactly…?" Dante asked.

"Or else they would have hosed us to death!"

"Ok… Sadiyah, calm down and say anymore ideas…" Mina said. I sighed and continued.

"Mow the lawn…"

"We don't have a lawn…" Dante said.

"Go to a restaurant…"

"I don't feel like it…" Mina said.

"Listen to music…"

"I listened to music in church…" Nero said. (Play Devil May Cry four and in then see the begin…)

"And I'm not in the mood…" Dante said.

"Watch a movie…"

"Nah! I already watched five!" Nero said.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I've had enough of this! I'm out of here!" I screamed, infuriated at there behavior. I stormed out to get something to eat. Ugh! I'm so bored! I'm bored!

**The End!**

**Sakuraharuno0012: So… how was it… please R&R! And blah, blah, blah, you get the idea. Thanks for reading until the end!**

**Mina: I so rock!**

**Me: Whatever dude…**

**Dante: why am I lazy!**

**Nero: WHY'D I GO TO JAIL!?**

**Trish: This was boring…**

**Me: FUCK-OFF TRISH! Well there's that BYEBYE!**

 **:P :D **


End file.
